An Unexpected Visitor
by Lostinthenightrain
Summary: Diesel is back in town. And this time, he wants something more. very long one shot. more like a short story


**An Unexpected Visitor**

_Lostinthenightrain_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Janet Evanovich does but I will tell you that Ranger is mine in my dreams and illusions. [He does not star in this story though.]_

I rolled over in my bed to see Diesel, the over-six-feet tall man; broad shoulders, blonde hair in a ponytail, and deep set brown eyes, guy who was most likely an alien, next to me.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" I screamed and fell off the bed. "What are you doing here? In my bed?" I questioned as I stood up.

"Gee, no nice to see you? How good to see you again, Diesel? I missed you? This hurts." He faked a pout as he sat up in the bed.

"Well, maybe if you weren't in my bed, least of all my room, I wouldn't have screamed." I growled, slightly agitated. Hell skip the slightly, I was agitated.

"I see you are not a morning person." He smiled his knock-your-socks-off smile.

"Get out!" I snapped, not wanting him to see me melt at his feet.

"I'll get out but are you sure you want that?" I replied by throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and ran out.

"Damn." I muttered as I pulled on my clothes; hip hugger jeans that had a rip on one thigh and a rip at the other knee, a gray tank top, and a black zip-up hoodie, then pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Quickly, I went into the kitchen to find Diesel standing at the counter with a smirk on his face and Joe Morelli standing with his arms crossed, his cop face in place.

"What are you doing here, Morelli?" I snarled, the brake up wasn't pretty, Joe shouted, I screamed and I left.

"I came to talk but I stopped when I saw this guy come out of your bed room." Joe said, trying to keep his cop face in place while implying a few things.

"It happens to be none of your goddamn business, Morelli. You shouldn't even be in my apartment. Get out and stay out. I mean it." I yelled, pushing him out the door. When I came back, I found Diesel grinning at me.

"I'm guessing you are a free woman now, while hating his guts?" He inquired.

"Yes, I am single. And yes I despise his guts. He wanted to change me for what I'm not. I will never be the burg wife or all the crap he wants." I replied as I sat at the table. "Now what may I ask are you doing in my bed at.... Seven in the morning?"

"I'm on vacation for a while and decided to see my favorite charge for a while." He smirked.

"You are up to something."

"Now why would you think that?" He inquired with one of his smirks, again.

"Hot diggity-dog! Now Steph, I know you were on the offs with Joe but I figured you'd be with Ranger, not with a new guy! He is smokin' hot! Wait a sec, isn't he the guy that was with you sometime around Christmas a while ago? The Diesel guy?" Lula stared out the window at the man leaning against the truck outside.

"Yea, he's visiting again. Anyhow, are there any FTA's for me?" I asked Connie while I looked over at the drooling Lula, while pondering if I should get a bucket for her. As Connie was getting some files, I saw Ranger come in and quirk an eyebrow at the drooling dog at the window.

"Is that drool?" He asked me, standing too close for comfort, or more of too close to keep my hormones down.

"She is drooling over the guy outside. Diesel." I explained quickly and turned to take the files from Connie.

"Who is he?" Questioned Ranger.

"He is a friend. He's visiting for a while. Last time was while you were gone during Christmas." I clarified.

"A friend?" He asked.

"A friend." I walked away, and out to the truck with Ranger following behind. I could tell because the hairs on my neck were standing up.

"Diesel, this is Ranger. Ranger, this is Diesel." They shook hands with straight faces until Diesel grinned.

"You are the man that keeps giving Steph cars and she ends up blowing them up, aren't you?" Diesel laughed.

I punched him hard on the arm, which didn't seem to faze him. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?" I questioned.

"Remember I know everything, Gracie." He teased, causing me to growl in frustration.

"I can't believe you are still calling me that. Excuse us Ranger, we got to go." I waved and jumped into the front seat of the huge truck. Diesel nodded to him and eased in.

"I am so going to kill you." I moaned, and pulled out of the parking log.

"Why might that be?" He asked, ever so calmly.

"You are so embarrassing."

"You love him?"  
"I like him and he loves me in his own way, no rings attached." I explained with a bitter laugh. "Don't worry, we know the rules and what we do but I don't think it will go beyond where we are now."

"You are very pessimistic."

"No, I just know reality. To tell you the truth, I am pretty sure I'm not in love with him anymore. I like being single, but I'll tell you what, he still gives me goose bumps." I smiled.

"Pretty sure? And I think he gives every woman goose bumps."

"I'm not totally positive okay?" I said, exasperated.

"What about the ex?"

"Hate his guts."

"That is good because he cheated on you with Terry Gilman."

"What?!" I slammed on the breaks."

"I thought you might want to know." He sighed, nervously. I started my truck toward the station.

"You aren't going to do anything rash, are you"

"Me? Rash? No." I stopped the truck and climbed out, not even noticing Ranger and Tank in the lot walking toward the door. I stomped into the office with Ranger, Tank, and Diesel following.

"Where is Morelli?" I demanded, very quietly, from Carl, one of the officers I knew.

"He's in the office. What are you doing here? Aren't you and him over?"

"Not quite yet." I growled and stomped over to his office. Diesel ran up to me. "I thought you weren't going to do anything idiotic?" He demanded stopping me before Morelli's door.

"I'm not exactly. I am going to drag him outside as nicely and calmly as if nothing were to happen then beat the shit out of him, or just scream and shoot his leg. Then claim insanity." I grinned, maliciously.

"I should have never told you." He stepped away shaking his head solemnly.

"Tell her what?" Ranger questioned.

"That he cheated on her with Terry Gilman."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have told Bombshell that." Tank inserted.

"I know that now. Come on, we better wait outside to make sure she doesn't kill him."

"Hey Joe." I smiled, even though it felt like a searing pain in my face, at him.

"Hey." He replied, suspiciously.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk. Outside?" I asked, as sweetly as possible.

"I guess." He got up and followed me outside. I lead him into the lot, near my truck. Then I turned and punched him square in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for, Steph?" He yelled, getting up and rubbing his jaw.

"You fucking, cheating, son of a bitch, bastard. I fucking trusted you and you cheated on me. You know how I feel about that! First Dickie, then you, my own boyfriend! What, couldn't handle me? Couldn't handle me being a bounty hunter? Well guess what? I am and will be for a long time and right know you are an idiotic, self-centered, cheating, foolish, jackass of a man. I have some other words I could use but seeing how weak you are of heart, I won't use them." I screamed as tears ran down my face. " I hate you! I trusted you! You knew that I hated the feeling of being cheated on, and you do it behind my back! How many times? Huh? Every night I couldn't' make it? Was I just some easy lay for you? Oh my god! You know the funny thing is? I never really loved you but it still hurts to know you cheated. My fragile weakness. Guess what Joe, you will never have to tell Terry that you can't make it because you have to worry or help me. Want to know why? Because I don't need your fucking self to help me. EVER!"

"How did you find out?" Was all he could choke out, which caused me to laugh heartlessly.

"A friend and guess what? It wasn't Ranger." I smiled emotionlessly then kicked him where it hurt the most and then kicked his face. Before I could do anymore damage Diesel and Ranger hurried over and grabbed me. Joe lay on the ground holding his face and holding his 'area'.

"I think he has had enough, babe." Ranger whispered soothingly.

"I hated him and yet it still hurts to know I wasn't worth it to be just loyal. It hurts so badly. First my ex and now him." I cried and sank to the ground. Diesel kneeled in front of me and whipped away the tears.

"He's not worth the tears, Steph. Come on. Let's get you home. "He held a hand out to me and helped me up into the passenger seat.

Next thing I knew I was being carried into my apartment. "when did I fall asleep?" I whispered to Diesel.

"As soon as I put you in the passenger seat." He laughed and set me down on the couch.

"My throats hurts and my eyes." I whined.

"Well from all the yelling you did, I wouldn't be surprised." He went into the kitchen and called, "Ranger said he'll call you later.

"Goodie. He saw all that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so did his buddy Tank. I'm pretty sure the other officers saw it too. But the bonus is that Morelli will be teased for a long while." He called and then came in with two hot mugs and popcorn. "Tonight the Rangers are playing and we are just in time." He replied, sitting next to me and reaching across me for the remote.

"You still aren't going to tell me what you are, are you?" I asked, sighing.

"Nope. It is fun to see you get frustrated." He smiled at me before handing me my mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." I muttered as we watched the show. I ended up falling asleep, my head in his lap.

I woke up laughing from being tickled like crazy. "Stop. Stop. Ha ha. Stop. Uncle. I give." I laughed hard, tears slowly coming out.

"Only if you say… I am the most handsome guy in the whole world and the smartest." He grinned, still tickling my sides.

"You… are the … most handsome guy… in the whole world… and the smartest." I choked out. He stopped and gave me the opportunity to stand up. "You are one cruel guy."

"That hurt." He put his hand over his heart.

"I hope so." My cell rang and I ran away laughing. Looking at the caller ID, I answered. "Yo," I laughed.

"What is so funny?" He inquired.

"Nothing. I'm just laughing from almost being killed." I yelled toward the grinning Diesel.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just was tickled awake and ended up laughing really hard," I explained. "So watcha need?"

"Just checking up on you. Warning you. Morelli looks like shit."

"Serves him right." There was a moment of silence.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying.

"Anytime, babe." And he hung up.

Diesel walked over and said, "I'm going to go and change then I'll come back and we can take you shopping. You look like you could use some mall time."

"Since when has a man offered to take a woman shopping?" I laughed at the irony.

"Just now, I'll be back in forty five minutes." He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I hurriedly took a shower and applied some mascara with light gray eye shadow. Then quickly changed into a pair of tight jeans that were tight in all the right places, skate shoes the colors of green and black, a green shirt with long sleeves, and put my hair in a ponytail. Right as I was entering the kitchen, Diesel came in wearing a pair of worn jeans, a gray tee shirt and his worn black leather jacket.

"I can't believe you are taking me shopping, " I replied, still sort of stunned.

Well, I get something out of it," He answered with a smirk.

"What might that be?" I asked, suspiciously.

"To see you happy and smiling again." He then pulled me out of the apartment before I could say anything.

I dragged him everywhere, hoping he would start complaining, but he didn't even budge. When I was trying on all kind of dresses, he responded to every single one,

"That is a little too bright for my liking."

"You look gorgeous in that.  
"If you wear that one night while I'm here, you won't be able to repair it." That comment made me blush.

"It hides too much of our good traits."

Finally, we were on our way to the shoe store when I spotted Lula in her tight spandex.

"Hey, chica. Hey sexy man, " She greeted with a huge smile. "You dragging him with you all over the mall?"

"Actually-," Diesel cut me off, "I'm taking her shopping wherever she likes."

"You are shitting me?! Man, girl, you are one lucky chick. I wish a guy would do that to me," Lula whispered the last part to me.

"I know, anyhow, are you going to the shoe store?"

"You bet your ass I am. They have a sale today but it wasn't advertised." Lula grabbed my hand and led me toward the store. Diesel shook his head mournfully but soon followed behind at a very leisurely pace.

"Try these on." Lula ordered me, holding up a pair of black strappy 'slut' shoes.

"They look complicated," Diesel commented as I pulled one shoe on.

"Now when you know how to put them on." I grinned and showed them to Lula.

"Girl, you got to get these. Look, they are even fifty percent off!" Today was my lucky day.

"I'm not sure," I sighed as I pulled them off and went to work on putting my other shoes on. I turn my back for one moment and Diesel had bought them.

"You didn't have to do that." I replied as he and I walked out to his Jaguar.

"I know but I think they will be perfect for tonight," He replied vaguely.

"Tonight?" I inquired hopping into the vehicle with him in the driver's seat.

"We're going out to a club and dancing." He grinned. _Oh boy was I in for it._

He stopped in the parking lot and turned off the ignition. Before I could get out, he pulled me into a kiss, a passionate but sweet kiss. When he let go, I was grinning, so was he.

"I'll pick you up at eight," He smirked and kissed my cheek. I got out and headed into the apartment with an enchanting smile on my face. I entered my apartment and went straight to my bedroom. My clock read only one, so I decided to unpack all my stuff which consisted of; my FMP's from Diesel, a deep blue dress which was short, just above the knee, and curved to my body, and exposed my back with a v neck, a few pair of jeans, a few shirts, a few skirts, a black halter top, and a black dress that was mid thigh. I also had a bag of make-up and under garments. I really went at it.

The next time I looked at the clock, it read three. So I decided to go to the office. As I was driving down the road in my little truck with the music playing, I saw Ranger behind me. When we arrived at the parking lot of the office, he got out, I got out, and we went into his alley.

"Who is the new guy?" He asked.

"A friend of mine. His name is Diesel." I replied, wondering what he was up to.

"Anything else?"

"He and I met when he popped into my apartment to get my help."

"Popped?"

"As I said, he is a friend of mine. I got to get my skips, Ranger, so if you'll excuse me," I pulled away from him and entered the office.

"So?" Lula inquired, as I entered.

"I'll tell you later." I replied knowing Ranger was behind me.

"Connie I need my skip." And then he was gone.

"Okay, soooo?" Lula urged on.

"he's taking me out to dinner. He also kissed me when he dropped me off," I replied with a huge grin splitting on my face.

"Holy smokes. You are like a sexy guy magnet! First Morelli, then Ranger, and now Diesel!" Lula whistled.

"Morelli doesn't count."

"Okay, but he has a fine, and I mean FINE, ass." Lula replied.

"Okay, well I just came to see if any skips were available." I looked to Connie.

"Yeah, but I'll give them to you tomorrow. I still need to do some paperwork on them." She answered.

"Alright, well then, see you tomorrow!" I waved and headed back.

I looked up from putting my FMP's and let out a yelp. Putting a hand over my heart, "Jeez, can't you use the door like a normal person?" I asked.

"Sorry, but that's not my style," He teased helping me up. Taking a step back, he gave me a look over and let out a low whistle.

"You look like million bucks." He praised as he pulled me close to him.

"I feel like it."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Of course," He then lead me toward the door. "Are you ever going to tell me where you get the cars?"

"Nope."

"If you did, you'd have to kill me." Thinking of ranger, I responded.

"No. I'd just have t o take you to a hidden place and never let you go." He teased.

"Great," I laughed.

The night flew by faster than I could have imagined. There was a fancy dinner with talking, joking, and laughing. Next had been dancing at the club. It had been beyond amazing. Let me tell you, he could dance. The night was beyond amazing. He took me home and gave me a goodnight kiss that made my toes curl. I swear, I think I'm in love. This time it was all the works. No if, buts, or maybes.

I woke up eartly that morning to the smell of doughnuts and coffee. I swear one day I'm going to have to start dieting. I quickly pulled on my pajama bottoms and headed toward the kitchen. When I entered I saw Diesel, Ranger, Tank, and Morelli.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at Morelli, who was looking like crap in the face.

"I came to figure out how you found out," He hissed standing up.

"Don't come near me." I snapped as I walked over to Diesel who was holding the Doughnuts.

"Here, you are going to need this." He handed me a doughnut with maple frosting and a coffee.

"Thanks," I muttered witting between him and Ranger, who at the moment looked about ready to throttle Morelli. Which was odd, seeing as how Ranger was good at keeping his emotions in check.

"How did you find out?" Morelli demanded. He looked at Ranger then back at me.

"Ranger didn't tell me."

"I would have if I had known." Ranger growled.

"I heard it from a very reliable source. And no. I will not tell you because if I did then I'd have to kill you." I taunted.

"You can barely catch a FTA, let alone me."

"Well, I sure as hell bugged you, and put you in the back of a freezer truck when you were a FTA." I responded making him look like he was about to explode. "Besides, I've learned a lot since then. From Ranger, Tank, even myself. Now if you don't mind, get your filthy presence out of my apartment." That made Morelli snap; he leapt across the table and tackled me. If only he had known I was ready, he had his hands at my throat but my hands were also on his. I straddled him so he was on bottom, and stunned him. He went out like a sack of rocks. I got up stiffly and collapsed on the couch.

"My throat hurts again," I moaned. The three men stared in shock at the sigh they had just witnessed. Ranger was the first to come to and came up. "He left some nasty marks on your throat. They're going to bruise."

"Great," I grunted and sat up. "So why are you here?"

"Came to ask you a favor but don't worry now. Tank and I'll just leave." He stood up and walked toward Diesel. "You can get assault charges on him." Then the two were gone. Diesel walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Pretty good fighting there, Steph." He soothed as he twiddled with a lock of my hair.

"I feel like I got tackled."

"You did."

"I know and it hurts. He is a lot heavier then he looks." This caused Diesel to laugh.

"You need help getting to your room?"

"I know I should say no knowing you, but I think I might." I stood up and held onto his arm but it hurt. I finally made it, with a lot of help from Diesel, and was lying in bed on my back.

"You need a TV in your room."

"I know. You told me that the first day I met you."

"Yea, I wasn't having one of my good days," He smiled his knock-your-socks-off smile. "Why don't I go get a TV and put it up for you then we can lie in bed all day."

"I kind of like that idea," I smiled as I snuggled deeper into the covers.

An hour or two later, I woke up to the sound of soft cursing. Sitting up, I laughed at the sight before me; Diesel was sitting on the ground glaring at the VCR/DVD player.

"Not much luck I'm guessing?" I grinned.

"Don't even think of mocking me. I am trying to get this to work. I did as the instructions said and turned on the TV but it still won't go on," Diesel sighed in frustration.

"Did you push the power button on the VCR?"

"Yes."  
"How about the play button?" He stared at the contraption for a moment before looking at me, glaring, 'Don't say a word'. He then pushed play and stood back. I started laughing like crazy and lay back on the bed.

"That is so not funny." He growled as he lay next to me on the bed.

"It was so funny. Hey, how many blondes does it take to work a VCR?"

"That is going to cost you." He leaned over and started to tickle me like crazy again.

"Uncle. Uncle! UNCLE!" I screamed while laughing. Diesel stopped and had me straddled and leaned in.

"That is not going to work this time."

"Then what is?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss? What kind of kiss?"

"This kind," He kissed me full on the lips. My toes curled and I felt the goose bumps rising. When he backed up, he grinned.

"See now this is the third time I've kissed you." He replied.

"Third? No, it's the second."

"The time last Christmas, my car, and just now."

"You are right. Hmmm, you are a good kisser."

"That is always a good compliment."

"Shh, the movie is starting." I replied, pushing him to the side of me and started to eat my popcorn.

"You like this movie?"

"I thought you knew everything?" I teased.

"I know a lot more than you."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."

Three days later, Diesel and I entered the office with five bounty receipts and were arguing. The bonus, for Diesel, was I had dry mud all over me. Connie was at the desk giving me a confused look, Lula was staring at me with a grin, and Ranger was leaning against the desk with a twitch at his mouth.

"It is not funny!" I screeched.

"Yet it is."

"Well if someone would have helped me, it wouldn't have happened." I growled.

"What happened?" Connie asked, gazing at my attire.

"Mr. Hotshot over here didn't cover the back door and I had to tackle the skip. And let me tell you, the skip was heavy and an ex-pro wrestler."

"IT was fun watching you," Diesel responded indifferently. "Besides I only said I'd help you. The thing I am supposed to protect you from are the evil mean elves."

"Why you," I muttered.

"Mean elves?" Ranger questioned.

"She is deathly afraid of elves working around Christmas," Diesel answered with a smirk.

"They were scary, short, and mean! They tried to kill me!" I whined with a small shake of my head.

"You burnt down their garage,"

"It wasn't my fault."

"It never is, babe." Ranger laughed and left the office.

"It wasn't." I muttered. Diesel and I then headed toward my car.

"What are you going to do with the money?" He asked.

"I'm going to pay my bills, and then by grocery food."

Three weeks went by, and Diesel was still here. He and I were, I'm pretty sure at least, a couple now. The only problem is though, I still don't know much about him. Sure I know his name, well not his full name, what he does, like unlocking doors and taking people with powers away, what he looks like, sexy, and some of his favorite things. I just don't know that much and the thing is, it doesn't scare me. Yeah, it annoys me but it doesn't frighten me. He sometimes stays at my house but he's always there in the morning. Every day, he is there when I wake up, even if he doesn't stay the night. He can be a pain on his bad days but he always makes up for it and I think I'm falling. Yes, falling in love. I know it's a little sooner than most people think it should happen but I am falling in love with Diesel; the mysterious, super-being, broad-shouldered, blond, sexy, spidey man.

I walked into the office to find Lula flirting with Tank and Connie watching them with an amused expression.

"Hey bombshell," Tank greeted.

"Hey," I responded and walked over to Connie. "Here is my skip from last night."

"Where's Diesel?" Lula asked, taking her attention form Tank.

"He went to do some errands." I replied.

"Too bad, I wanted to see the tight-assed man again." Lula whined but ten started flirting with Tank again.

"Here Steph. Don't worry about anymore skips. I think we actually havea few days before we get anymore." Connie replied and then Ranger walked out with Vinnie from his office.

"Well if it isn't the bounty hunger from hell," He grunted.

"Well, if it isn't the perverted weasel from pron land," I muttered as I leaned against the desk.

"Why you little-"

"I wouldn't try it. I'll tell my grandma on you," I grinned. Vinnie fizzed before he went to his room slamming the door.

"Your grandmother is scary," Ranger commented and soon he and Tank left.

"Nice one. Using the grandmother on Vinnie," Lula laughed. I smirked and bid goodbye.

When I got home late that night from catching the stupid skip, I collapsed on the couch. Using my new remote to the my new CD player, I turned on the music and laid there listening to the music soothe me.

"… baby I just don't know why I can't find the things you need in me

I can't I cant

Baby they know just what to say

They tryin' to break us away

But maybe they're right for a change

I think god will give you someone

Much better than me

Trust me your eyes will be okay

It will be okay

You'll be just fine

Just fine

Just fine

I know that baby we would disagree constantly over basic things

We did

You thought there was someone else all along

No way no way

Baby, I want to decide to stay by your side

I can't I can't

I think god will give you someone

Much better than me

Trust me your eyes will be okay

It will be okay

You'll be just fine

Just fine

Just fine…" Turning over I got up and went into the kitchen but ended up slipping and falling on my ass.

"That looked like it hurt." I looked up behind me and glared. Diesel was standing there grinning.

"It wouldn't have been if you caught me. Stop grinning, I mean it," I stood up and put on some coffee.

"Why are you making coffee at this hour?" He questioned, confused.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" I mimicked.

"I came to check on you. Sorry I didn't get a hold of you tonight. I was needed."

"I understand… Okay, I don't fully but that's because I don't know much about your world." I added, dumbly.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you right now." He honestly looked sad at the thought.

"You mean never but hey, don't worry, I'm a touch girl. I can take it. Anyhow, I am so tired that I need coffee to stay awake."

"And why might you need to stay awake?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I have to pay my bills then I need to go out on the roof to watch the shooting star tonight."

"You are staying up for that?" He asked shocked. I nodded and went into my bedroom and changed into a pair of black and green flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve green shirt. As I came out into the kitchen to find Diesel looking at me.

"What?"

"You are strange."  
"You think I didn't know that," I laughed and poured some hot chocolate and then headed up to the roof with Diesel trailing behind me.

"You know it will be freezing by the time this is done?"

"I know that is why I brought this," I held up a huge blanket.

"You are prepared." I lay down and looked up at the stars. Diesel came and lay next to me, his arm around my waste.

After an hour of talking the star had come and gone. It was beautiful and enchanting; I was staring at it with big eyes and a look of awe. Diesel smiled at me, even though he didn't know I could tell, and then bent over and kissed me. I kissed back, grinning into the smile. I sat up and pouted at him, though, when we finished. "You made me miss the last of my star."

"I'll make it up to you." He pulled me back and kissed me.

"No fair, cheater," I muttered.

"Alls fair in love and war, Steph." He replied bringing me closer and pulling the blanket over us.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

"What for?"

"For not being a jerk and just being here with me."

"Steph, you are worth it."

"I'm not sure but when you say it, it makes me feel like it."

"I'm glad."

Diesel was taking me out tonight. Oh my god. I am so in love. I swear every time he visits, I get the goose bumps and my heart skips a beat. Four months ago, after the little incident with MoJoe I would have said I would never love again but with diesel, well he is perfect. Well not perfect but he treats me like I'm worth the loyalty and love, yes we have our arguing bu the fighting moments but we always make up. Lula and Connie keep on commenting our relationship;'

"You are the perfect couple."

"He is so sweet to you."

"He treats you like you are the only person in the room."

"You seem to treasure him."

"You seem enchanted by him."

Tonight I wore a deep, dark blue dress that had a low back and a scooped neck. I also wore a single sapphire necklace. I was in heaven. And I was in love.

I came out of my room and saw Diesel against the wall.

"You are never going to use the door, are you?" I smiled walking up to him. He looked around while pulling me closer, "Hmm, … Nope." He then gave me a sweet kiss.

"Cheater." I teased and stepped away from him.

"You bet. Come on. We have reservations." He grabbed my hand and led me to his jag.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he helped me in. He ran around the side and sat at the driver seat.

"You'll have to wait and see." He replied with a small smile. Tonight for some reason, he looked more handsome then ever. He had his hair pulled back, clean slacks, and a nice shirt. He looked as if he was pulled out of magazine. Smiling to myself, I thought of him ever modeling.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked curiosity.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry." He didn't seem fazed by my answer but decided to let it go.

He had me blind folded and was leading me up a set of stairs.

"Two more steps." He soothed as he held me up right.

"Now go to the left." He sat me down and sat himself. "You can take off the blindold now."

I took it off and gasped. Everywhere were flowers and candles. The table where we sat was set and had the most superb foods.

"I'm guessing you like this." He asked with a smile.

"You are guessing right. How did you do all this? This… Amazing." I replied shocked.

"I have my secrets."

"I know."

A little while later, while we were talking and laughing he became solemn.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I have a feeling and it wasn't a good one.

"I have to go away for a while." He replied slowly.

"Oh." I looked down and then away, out the window.

"Stephanie, I want you to wait for me. When I come back I want to marry you." He said getting up and kneeling before me. I looked over with a shocked expression and tears running down my face.

"You mean it?"

"Would I lie to the woman I am in love with?" He stood up and pulled me into him. "I will be gone for about three months but as soon as I get back I want you to be mine. All mine. No other man will be able to you. I promise that I won't. I swear." He whispered in my ears.

"I know. I love you, Diesel." I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. "Is tonight your last night?"

"Year and that is why I wanted tonight to be special for you." He replied.

"It is. I will never forget this but the sooner you're back the better I'll be." I grinned through some of the tears. He wiped them away and kissed me again.

"I promise I will return."

"I know or else I'll hunt you down and tie you down for eternity." I teased.

"Come on, let's head back." He replied.

I walked into the office that morning earlier than usual with a sad face but I was also happy. He had left a ring on the counter this morning for me. It was silver with a gorgeous diamond. Not big but not small. Connie looked up and greeted me with, "How's it goin'?"

"Fine."

"Why so down?"  
"Diesel is going to be gone for a few months." I whined.

"Aw, honey, don't worry, he'll be back." Connie soothed. Lula then gasped.

"You bet your ass he is. Look at her hand!" Lula shouted. Connie looked down and gasped.

"Oh my god! He asked you?" They both shouted.

"Yeah." I nodded nervously.

"Holy smokes. I can't believe it. The big, bad, bombshell Stephanie is getting married."

"Who?" Vinnie asked peeking his head out the door.  
"Stepahnie is getting married to Diesel." Lula informed.

"Nice going, babe." Ranger whispered in my ear. I jumped sky high and glared at him.

"No sneaking up on me. You aren't supposed to do that." I growled at the smirking man above me.

"You'd think you'd be use to it by all the men who sneak into your apartment." Lula replied. I glared at her as Ranger pulled me up.

"Well… I don't know but don't do it anymore." I replied and then looked Vinnie's office to see him watching us.

"You aren't kidding, are you?" He asked.

"Nope. Don't worries, Vinnie, you still get to keep me as a bounty hunter." I grinned.

"Congratulations anyway, Steph." He replied and went back into his room. I stared at the spot he was just at.

"Did he just have a rare emotional moment?" I asked. "Or was it just me?"

"I saw it too." Lula gasped.

Two months went by and I was going insane. Where was he right now? Is he okay? Is he in trouble? Is he doing something bad? I swear with all the time I had I was about to go crazy. My mom was already planning my wedding, my sister was gong ho on having all these weird foods, my grandmother… let's not get started on her. I kept my self busy with all the FTAs I had but still I was wearying myself out. Finally, Lula pulled me aside and took me out for dinner and movies. It calmed me for a while but I was wearing thin.

I woke up and changed into jeans and a blue tank top. Going into the kitchen I found Diesel sitting there with doughnuts and coffee.

"Miss me?" He stood up and I ran over and pulled him into a kiss. When I let go, he was grinning, "I'll take that as a yes."

"You have no idea." I kissed him again. "I thought you'd be gone longer though?"

"Got my stuff done. Besides I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I am so glad you are back."

"Me, too. Me, too, Steph. I guess you want me to explain."

"No I want to apprehend time with you and not worry about it right now."

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"This is not a contest."

"With you love, everything is."


End file.
